Quiero sexo todos los días
by AlexaBauder
Summary: El año inicia y con ello nuevos propósitos para esta pareja. Candy le ofrece un plan que Terry no podrá rechazar. El plan es apetitoso, pero conseguirlo será un desafío... ¿para ambos? ¡Terry nos lo cuenta! (NO LEMON)


"Quiero sexo todos los días…"

**Sexo todos los días**

**By Alecita Bauder**

Un excitante escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo cuando al acercarse a mi oído, Candy prodigó esas palabras taladrando mi mente… y mi ego. Las 12 campanadas en el reloj anunciaban el cambio de año y nuestros amigos festejaban con abrazos, carcajadas y copas de champán; entonces ella, seductoramente después de besarnos, se aproximó a mi mejilla a decirlo. _"Quiero sexo todos los días… qué te parece el propósito de año nuevo Terrence?"._

¡Qué decirle más que un absoluto sí! pero solo sonreí con ese deseo que en ese preciso momento se encendió de sólo pensarlo, volví a besarla con más énfasis, esa noche, sería la primera de esta apasionante odisea.

Al menos eso pensé.

**Día 1**

No tuvimos ni oportunidad de llegar completamente desvestidos a nuestra recámara, apenas había pasado dos horas del nuevo año cuando nos disculpamos para llegar a nuestro hogar. Con tropezones subimos la escalera y por un poder del cielo no terminamos en el piso del pasillo, una vez en la recámara en una locura desmedida terminamos de hacer el amor contra una pared, sus tacones aún puestos y mi corbata mal anudada. Fue un gran inicio, sin duda alguna.

**Día 2**

Para el otro día teníamos los estragos de desveladas de planeación de la celebración, despertamos tarde y como es costumbre almorzaríamos, comeríamos y cenaríamos de la comida que Annie insistió en preparar de más. Muy buena idea, porque aparte del ánimo de las fiestas, aún había restos de lujuria por apaciguar. Empezamos desde las seis de la tarde y de ahí… bueno, no se si las demás horas cuentan como el siguiente día.

**Día** **4**

Regresamos al trabajo, por lo cual consideramos dar esas horas restantes como "el siguiente día" Aunque la pregunta rondaba en el aire: saber si las estimulaciones incluidas bajo las sábanas antes de dormir contaban. Según Candy y lo que sintió es un absoluto sí.

**Día 5**

Los martes no agradan a nadie, es la completa realidad de que has vuelto de unas largas vacaciones y que aún quedan otros trescientos sesenta días más por transcurrir, pero para nosotros pocos se nos hacían. Por la noche, Candy me recibió con una deliciosa cena (por fin pavo al vino blanco llegó a su fin en el día 4). De postre tuvimos fresas con chocolates, siendo supuestamente éstas afrodisíacas ni las hubiésemos necesitado, los juegos previos habían iniciado desde la mesa. ¿Por qué debí de preocuparme en un inicio de la propuesta? Reconozco que algo muy lejano, mucho más allá de la conciencia había surgido como sistema de defensa. " .días" Se apago en el instante mismo que Candy se había mojado los labios con ese aire de inocencia para decir en automático con mi beso un "estoy de acuerdo, empezamos ya?" Y ahora mismo volví a ocurrir cuando descubrí que no llevaba ropa interior.

**Día 15**

Más y más, parecía que nunca fuera suficiente; así como las sesiones fueron más frecuentes, no estaba satisfecho con la duración. Los momentos se acortaban y eso residía en los múltiples compromisos, en una pequeñísima rutina que se había implantado: Cenar, desatarnos, baño y dormir. Y temprano porque al día siguiente deberíamos trabajar. Candy es enfermera en el Hospital de la ciudad y yo diariamente asisto al teatro para dar los últimos toques a la obra montada. Era tan extenuante como un trabajo de nueve a siete, y eso estaba afectando nuestras horas de sueño.

**Día 17**

Candy tuvo un mal día en el hospital, un accidente de moto de un adolescente. Tener intimidad no es lo que pudiera tener en mente para cuando llegara y se encontrara a su marido saliendo de casa con la preocupación a mil cuando no la veía llegar ni contestara el teléfono. Decidimos hacer una tregua sin ni siquiera decirlo. Antes de las 12, sentí el cuerpo desnudo de Candy sobre mí, fue delirante el modo en que me había tomado para cumplir nuestro propósito. Esto significaba que difícilmente algo iba a postergarlo, interrumpir o dar concesión.

**Día 20**

No se si sería el estress, pero estaba rotundamente agotado. No cansado como si hubiese corrido como loco diez kilómetros con la bruja de Blair detrás; agotado en el sentido en que no sabía si iba o venía, o me quedaba o solo me arrastraba de un lado a otro. Todo tomaba otra dimensión cuando Candy y yo estábamos juntos, pero al terminar, ambos quedábamos muertos. Dormíamos hasta el día siguiente con la sensación de haber festejado mil años.

**Día 21**

Sí, estaba cansado pero del trabajo. Si tuviéramos vacaciones esto sería una bendición. Nada que hacer al día siguiente, quedarnos durante la mañana observando el techo por cinco minutos para volver a iniciar. Pero no, estaban las obligaciones, las compras, las visitas, los amigos, la familia.

**Día 23**

La familia. Una noche llegaron a cenar Annie y Archie. Mientras Candy presumía del nuevo estante de madera en blanco en el baño de nuestra recámara, Archie se acercó al bar y negué la segunda copa de whisky que intentó servirme. Iba estar yo para tomar una más, como no. Archie me miró con sospecha.

-Qué pasa, Grandchester, los veo desmejorados, tienen algún problema?

-No, ninguno, estamos bien.

-El estress, quizá.

-Sí, el cansancio.

-Ah… -dirigió la copa para dar un trago, se detuvo y en otro tono repitió -Aaah… -sonrió un poco.

-Qué?

-No, nada. –dio por fin un sorbo y quedó callado. Pero no la iba a dejar ahí- En el cumpleaños de Annie, me propuso sexo todos los días.-intenté ocultar mi sorpresa. O no sorpresa.

-Y qué paso?

-Quien en su sano juicio rechaza eso? Alguna vez en la vida me volverá a pasar?

-Te aseguro que no, Annie es la única que te aguanta.

-Tenlo por seguro –su tono fue otro.- el secreto, -siguió como si yo le hubiese pedido el consejo- es la variedad.

-Ajá. Sí, claro, eso es importante. –Creatividad no faltaba, Candy y yo en ese rubro nos pintábamos solos, la cosa no iba por ahí. Habíamos hecho de todo.

-Y aunque ella llegue en un momento en que no tenga un orgasmo…- ¡ahí quise poner el modo de "mute" porque no quería saber de eso! Creo que quise repasar algo de Hamlet o que se yo, deseé simplemente que me zumbaran los oídos. A quien le interesa como Archie solucionó los orgasmos de la mejor amiga de mi mujer? -…. Por eso también es importante la práctica.

-Muy bien, estoy de acuerdo.

No se por qué presentí que el tema era el mismo que en la planta de arriba. ¡Dios! Que tanto hablaría Candy de mí? Yo siempre me daba por enterado que siempre quedaba satisfecha, que no había brechas en eso, ella me lo diría. Pero qué tanto quedaba oculto? Llegué a pensar en qué escala me posicionaría. Archie mencionó que "llegaba un momento en que ella ya no tendría orgasmos.." como era eso? Simplemente se iban? De tanto desgaste se podría acabar? ¿Qué era eso que se agotaba? la magia, la sorpresa, la variedad, el estímulo…

-Vamos, Grandchester, que no se trata de un circo! –escuché a Archie de pronto.- No tienes que esforzarte por poner carpa todos los días y esperar el espectáculo de Circus du Solei. Mientras menos piensas en conseguir su clímax más fácil se dará.

¡Con un carajo, ese no era el problema! Tiempo, tiempo era lo que nos hacía falta. Tiempo para disfrutarlo aún más, para no sentirme como un desconsiderado al quedar como tronco.

-Que bueno que superaste las adversidades, Archie. La lección fue aprendida, no? –dije en el tono más disimulado. Por fin cambió de tema después de aclararse la garganta y terminar de un trago la copa. Candy y Annie bajaron, tenía esta última sus cosas listas para partir. Antes de eso, me miró y pude percibir una leve sonrisita. Bien, no tenía nada de que preocuparme respecto a la valoración.

Después de todo, ese mueble en el baño había sido un total logro para mí y mis limitados dotes de bicrolaje y la recompensa mucho muy gratificante.

**Día 30**

Si. Definitivamente cada vez eran menos los preámbulos y más la acción, y eso no me tenía del todo satisfecho en el desempeño. Candy decía que para ella estaba bien, pero entonces, ¿se habría ido aquel toque del preludio? A dónde íbamos a llegar?

**Día 35**

Robert anunció que la fecha de estreno ya estaba fijada dentro de diez días. Eso iba ser muy interesante. Se acumularían los ensayos, las funciones, las presentaciones y entrevistas. Candy por su parte iniciaba un importante proyecto en su área como supervisora, y aunque tuviera asistentes, ella debía asegurarse que todo marchara a tiempo y sin por menores. Tuve que salir de viaje y si al principio pensé con remordimiento que sería un descanso, estaba muy equivocado. Estaba apunto de volverme loco sin su presencia, sin su cuerpo a mi lado por la noche, si su olor, sin su respiración acompasada en mi pecho y también la salvaje y entrecortada en mí. Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando al llegar al aeropuerto ahí estaba, aún con su uniforme blanco, me abrazó fuertemente y nos hundimos en un apremiante beso, mismo que continuamos en casa. Siempre pensé que su trabajo era muy loable, pero aquella ocasión, me di cuenta que también yo, como la mayoría de los hombres, tenía cierto morbo por el honorable uniforme blanco. No fue de extrañarse que ese día usara un liguero para las medias del mismo color.

**Día 45**

Casi, casi me doy por vencido. Pero era 14 de febrero, un día especial para nosotros; Candy es muy romántica y el estreno de Romeo y Julieta la tenía fascinada. La función fue extenuante, terminamos muy tarde tras la fiesta. Y contra todo pronóstico de una noche inolvidable, antes de decir nada, Candy quien seguramente tampoco se hubiese atrevido a decir "No" esa noche, quedó dormida en el trayecto en el auto. La cargué y acomodé hasta nuestra cama y tuvimos un sueño muy reparador, al menos hasta el otro día a las cinco de la mañana.

**Día 48**

Opté todo. Vitaminas y un estricto horario de actividades, casi que me he vuelto paranoico buscando en todos los alimentos las proteínas y los kilo Joules. Dejar de fumar lo había logrado hace tanto y aunque ahora hubiese sido bueno para los nervios durante los ensayos, ya no me apetecía. Candy por su lado, comía seis veces al día. Preparaba viandas con comida para llevárselas al trabajo y hablo en plural porque había una con fruta, otra con los cereales, una más de carne y muchas, muchas hortalizas. Sentía que el tiempo se nos estaba yendo vertiginosamente, y apenas el año tenía 48 días. Nosotros sentíamos haber vivido 10 años.

**Día 51**

Y si bien he notado también que ya no doy detalles del cómo, donde y cuánto. Sino lo que hemos hecho para sobrevivir.

**Día 52**

Un propósito es un propósito, ¿no? ¡Me arranco un brazo si decepciono a Candy!

**Día 60**

A todo esto, ¿a dónde quería llegar ella? nunca le pregunté… ¿Acaso he creído estos cuatro años que nuestra vida sexual era genial y esto era más bien una llamada de atención y ahora era una lección? Recordé a Archie.

**Día 61.**

Dejé los multi-vitamínicos, creo que me causaban paranoia. Estaba en total estado de alarma y Candy los tiró. De pronto ella un día comía poco y al otro lo reponía. Esa noche ocurrió que se encontraba indispuesta y pensé que por entonces si, tendríamos que dar una tregua. Cuidé de ella y la reporté enferma, los dos días siguientes se repuso rápidamente. Se me ocurrió una idea descabellada, por un momento quise tener un día con la bolsa de hielo en la cabeza y Candy tomando mi presión, por el puro gusto de dormir horas y horas.

**Día 66**

Como si nada hubiese pasado, Candy aquella noche en especial hizo la cena, me recordó a nuestros primeros días de esta travesía. Al final de la velada, para no importunarla, no hice mucho esfuerzo por lo que como rutina habíamos pactado sin palabras, pero fue ella quien con un tierno beso susurró.

-Terry, mi amor, hoy no puedo.

Lo entendí de inmediato. Cosas de mujeres, como otros días.

**Día 68**

-Amor, hoy tampoco puedo, lo siento.

Los días pasaban y no había caído en la cuenta de que Candy a diferencia de otros días –sus días- no anunciaba con una disculpa los recesos, ahora se disculpaba y evidentemente, yo sabía no eran unos de _esos_ días. Me pregunté si algo pasaba, si la cuerda ya se había roto, si como un reloj lo habíamos forzado de tantas vueltas y ahora simplemente ya no funcionaba. Fui directo y amable con ella, dispuesto a escuchar cualquier queja o sugerencia, igual si el plan daba por terminado. Sería una lástima, porque aunque agotados, esto nos había unido más, mucho más. Ambos llevábamos a cabo nuestras alternativas para cumplirnos, satisfacernos, no aburrirnos y mantenernos sobre todo saludables. Enfermera, al fin y al cabo; de no ser por ella, tendría diez años de más en mí.

-No te preocupes Terry –sonrió acariciándome el rostro cuando recostada en la cama con su camisón satinado me senté a su lado- esto es normal.

¿Y ahora vendría la ausencia de orgasmos?

-¿Cómo que normal, Candy? ¿Hay algún problema?

-No, cariño. Es muy normal que después de tener sexo todos los días, o casi todos –me guiñó- o más bien, de hacernos el amor de esa manera extraordinaria, con todo el amor que nos tenemos, resulte yo embarazada.

Fue lo que coronó esta odisea, nuestra hija es la criatura más hermosa que puedan imaginar. Candy dice que se parece a mí por los grandes ojos azules y el cabello tan brillante y oscuro, pero insisto que con esa nariz y boca suya es todo ella. Somos felices, mucho. De una cosa puedo estar seguro: nuestra hija fue concebida con todo el amor y apremio del mejor propósito que nunca imaginé que se me ocurriera.

**F I N**


End file.
